


Pancakes (Gardevoir x Trainer)

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainswashing, Coming Out, Consensual, F/F, Hypnotism, Love, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mindfuck, Obedience, Overstimulation, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Cock, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: A trainer has feelings for her Gardevoir- Once they come out, Gardevoir uses her mental prowess to give her a night she's not allowed to forget.
Relationships: Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Pancakes (Gardevoir x Trainer)

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission fic! Commissions are not open, but I will announce when they will be on twitter and twitter alone. Please follow me there for updates. Follow me there for more information, I'm tryin' to get a followin'. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera

(NOTE: This is a $35 anonymous commission. I just want to thank the person who commissioned me from the bottom of my heart for making me write this absolutely beautiful story!)

The morning came easily enough, and Opal’s eyes drowsily followed. She slept rather roughly at the beginning, but she was soothed into a deep sleep thanks to her best friend Leaf. Leaf had been close to her ever since she was a little girl, but at that time, she was nothing more than a small Ralts. They met on a rainy afternoon, where Leaf was trapped in a muddy hole for hours until Opal saved her. After that moment, Leaf refused to leave Opal’s side. Quickly enough, the two became more than inseparable. They played together, they ate together, and they even shared the same bed. As the years passed, the Ralts turned into a Kirlia by the time Opal was in high school, and by graduation she was a majestic Gardevoir. However, even though Leaf and Opal kept changing, their bond never wavered, and the two eventually left home together.

Opal rolled out of bed to greet the morning sun in the small town she lived in, only to be greeted back with the wonderful smell of moomoo pancakes filling the air. With due haste, she rushed to the kitchen to see silverware and spatulas drifting through the air, preparing a wonderful breakfast. The cause was none other than Leaf herself, standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed and her arms directing the symphony of silverware.

“Mornin’ Leaf…” Opal collapsed into a nearby chair with a yawn and sleepy eyes, greeting her friend and slowly rolling her head back and forth to stretch out her stiff muscles.

“Good morning!” Thanks to Leaf’s psychic abilities, she was able to easily communicate with her dear friend at all times.

Mornings like this have become especially common within the household; Leaf would cook breakfast, Opal would lazily get out of bed at her own leisure, and the routine would end with the two sharing breakfast as they woke up more and more. Subsequently, something had changed over the past few years. At first, the feeling had been ignored by Opal, pushed away due to fear. But it refused to stay away, growing day by day, moment by moment, accelerated by none other than Leaf herself. It began as nothing more than a crush, but soon enough, Opal couldn’t deny her own feelings for her best friend. She was utterly smitten by Leaf, through and through.

“So Leaf, I have the day off from the Pokemart, you wanna go grab something at a nearby town? I heard the Mauville food court is pretty good…” Opal offhandedly mentioned, finishing up the last bite of her food. “Thank you for the food, it was delicious!”

“Mauville sounds wonderful, and thank you!” The lightest dusting of pink brushed across the Gardevoir’s face, which eventually caused her to look away from Opal and finish up her own food. Unbeknownst to Opal, Leaf knew everything about her. Whether it be the feelings she has kept hidden for years, or the fantasies Opal created when she is alone. Being able to read minds can be a blessing, but at times, a curse.

After the pair finished up with their meals, Opal went off to get dressed for a small walk to the next town over while Leaf began packing up a bag for them. Of course, when she heard Opal leave the room, she vanished into a nearby closet, a hand slipping between her thin legs quickly enough. She buried her face into one of the coats in the closet, her mind drifting to none other than Opal.

The walk to Mauville was short, and yet the two chatted like schoolgirls every step of the way. It was natural for them to do so; they knew everything about one another. Once they entered the town, they quickly located the restaurant before walking in. The two were given a seat promptly as they happily decided upon their meal. They decided to share one big plate, sitting next to each other in a booth, shoulders touching. Even though their hearts yearned for one another, both were too nervous to make their move. Opal had no true idea how Leaf would react to her confession, while Leaf on the other hand thought she would manage to mess the entire thing up.

“We need to visit here more often! Their fries are to die for.” Opal struck up a conversation about the food while her eyes wandered to the new person walking in. The tall female was standing next to a Lurantis, and she was holding the Pokemon’s claw. The two sat down with each other, and happily placed small kisses on one another’s mouths.The public display of Pokemon affection made Opal’s entire face go red as her mind rushed with the possibilities. Leaf, of course, was doing the same, attempting to not let her mind wander as her eyes locked on the couple. Neither of them even had a clue to what their dastardly hands were doing.

While the two were watching the couple kiss slowly, their hands slowly wrapped around one another. The smaller hand of the Gardevoir was much more plushy, along with only having 3 fingers. They have held hands in the past, however, this was much unlike the other times. The one who noticed it first was Opal, causing her entire face to practically glow. Leaf caught wind of Opal’s intense emotions a few moments later, forcing her own face to develop a deep blush. The fact remained however. Neither of them were letting go.

In a bold move, Leaf leaned over on Opal, resting her small head onto her shoulder. Such adorableness was too much for the small lady, and she was forced to lean her own head on top of Leaf’s.

“Can we stay like this for a while Opal?” Leaf sheepishly questioned, peering up at her friend with big eyes.

It was at this moment Opal had enough waiting. Instead of answering her with words, she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Leaf’s lips, pulling away quickly and returning to the previous state of cuddling without a single word. Leaf was left with a shocked expression and a glowing face. She couldn’t find the strength to move for a while, but her move was a devilish one. She crawled up onto Opal’s lap carefully and simply leaned her head against the girl’s chest, taking a shaky breath.  
“Opal, I love you.” Leaf firmly stated, a new sense of resolve echoing with her words.

“I… I love you too Leaf.”

Before either knew what was happening, they were locked against one another with a real kiss, eyes closed and tongues slowly exploring one another. The kiss was only interrupted when a nervous employee walked over and kindly asked them to leave- It was closing time after all. The happy couple nervously nodded in agreement, quickly walking out of the restaurant, refusing to let go of one another’s hands.

The moment they returned home, they jumped into bed with one another, continuing the long overdue passion. Surprisingly enough, Leaf seemed to be a bit more dominant than Opal in the bed, laying on top of her happily as she enjoyed the soft lips of her lover. For once, the two were finally able to express all of their emotions. Every so often, one of them whispered an I love you to the other, simply to reinvigorate the entire experience.

The time finally came when Leaf pulled away from Opal, staring down into her eyes. Both were smiling with dopey expressions, a bit drunk on the love of one another. Leaf however, was planning something.  
“Opal… I know what you want. I’ve seen it on your computer, and in your mind.” Leaf was talking about an itty bitty kink that Opal had. One that involved leaving behind your thoughts, and giving in completely.

“...Please…” She nearly begged, her big eyes hitting Leaf right through the heart. If that was the case, then Leaf had to accept.  
Gently, Leaf sat back against the mantle of the bed, resting Opal’s head on her thin lap and petting her love softly. Her hands slowly massaged the sides of Opal's head while gradually taking on a pale, purple glow. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but a comforting one all the same. A moment's anxiety brought way to the slightest bit of resistance, but her trust in Leaf broke that barrier down. Slowly but surely, Opal's mind relaxed. It was only now that she realized just how full of troubled thoughts it was; negative feelings, anxiety... One by one they vanished. Her yearning, guilt, self-doubt, loneliness... By the minute, these unnecessary things left her mind. Soon enough, Opal’s mind was nearly blank, and she was utterly under Leaf’s control. She had been hypnotized.

Leaf licked her lips a bit, feeling her slit grow a bit wet between her small legs. First, she had to test the waters of Opal’s obedience.

“Strip.” A single word passed between their minds, making the willing pawn slowly take off every article of clothing, her face heating up unconsciously while doing so. Once her shirt and skirt was off, she was only left in a frilly pink bra and panties. Slowly, almost ceremoniously, she unhooked the bra and slipped her panties off, letting her small, tender breasts hang free for Leaf’s enjoyment, while her absolutely dripping vulva was waiting for stimulation. With a hesitant hand, Leaf reached forward to slowly grope the girl, making contact at last. With soft movements, she groped one of the pliable breasts and felt utter happiness within her own mind. It took her a moment to think of her next command, but once she had it, she gave it with a devilish tone.

“Thank me, and tell me what you are thankful for.” As the words travelled to the other girl, Opal nodded and slowly put her head against the bed, taking a deep breath.  
“Thank you Leaf. Thank you for loving me… Thank you for washing away my fears… Thank you for wanting me… Thank you for taking my mind…” Opal said these words out loud, only to push the point she was making. The words, though they were expected, forced Leaf to smile to herself.  
“You did very well Opal.” The praise almost made the girl collapse from satisfaction, knowing she did a very good job. “Opal, as your reward, you are to lick my juices.”

Leaf’s lithe legs slowly spread apart along with her faux dress, revealing the small, white, glorious pussy for Opal’s desires. The girl lunged forward, her mouth already open as she performed one long lick from the bottom of the wet entrance to the top, making sure to put extra emphasis at the end, simply to flick the clit more. Leaf restrained a girly moan, though, she slid her hand onto the back of Opal’s head and pushed her forward a bit. The girl’s tongue slipped in easily enough, and the willing mind-slave began to fiercely eat out the one giving the commands.

Though Opal wasn’t directly receiving stimulation, the fact that she was pleasing Leaf brought more pleasure to her than bodily pleasures could ever bring. Opal’s arms slowly slipped around her girlfriend, pulling her closer. As her tongue roughly explored, she couldn’t help but take deep breaths of Leaf’s glorious smell. Each time she breathed it in, her mind grew to love it more and more…

“You are to never forget this smell, and you are to crave it all hours of the day.” Leaf etched it into Opal’s blank mind, making sure she would always have it with her in her subconscious . Leaf was dealing with a blank canvas, a girl whose mind was open to any permanent command, one that would stick with her even after the sex. Leaf’s train of thought was disrupted once her pleasure began to mount from the cunnilingus however, her small breaths growing heavier until she couldn’t contain it further.  
“G-Gar!” She cried out in the physical realm, her legs twitching a bit as she spasmed, squirting a bit onto Opal’s face. Once her Master had climaxed, she made sure to lick up any excess before pulling away, looking at her with bated breaths, waiting for her next command. Leaf however still had to recover, her breath slowly beginning to relax along with her own emotional state. After a few calm moments, she pulled the girl into her lap after a moment, ready to repay the favor.

In her lap was a completely brainwashed girl, open to do anything and accept any command. While her mind was blank, Leaf decided to have a bit of fun. With little effort, she changed the girl’s perception of what was happening. As Opal’s body lay flat, she suddenly began to feel things that weren’t truly there. At first, it was only a small sensation , but soon enough, her entire body felt as though it was being caressed. Gentle hands, loving tongues… They slowly dragged across every inch of her body, forcing her to shiver once it reached her inner thighs and breasts. Each once grew more and more intense until something rigid pushed up between Opal’s legs. In reality, there was nothing there.

Opal gasped a bit once she felt the pseudo-cock push against her, wiggling her hips just a bit as she looked up at Leaf with glassy eyed anticipation. She felt her walls spread and her nerves fire off, telling her a massive cock was entering into her, giving her unfathomable levels of pleasure, though, in reality, everything was still in the room. Opal gasped, her tongue lolling out as she begged for more under her breath. She felt the cock change in size and shape, stretching her without pain and giving her nothing but love and pleasure.

The groping she felt before finally turned into something more realistic as Leaf slowly reached down to toy with Opal’s petite little tits. She couldn’t help but giggle to herself; she honestly thought they were the cutest things ever. Opal, while not being capable of higher thought currently, arched her back upwards and attempted to stay awake as the pleasure was close to making her pass out. Leaf grew another devilish idea, one more rapturous than before.

As the pleasure reached its peak, Opal felt every single nerve in her body climax, her mind being coaxed to feel nothing but the purest ecstasy imaginable. As this happened, she screamed, her mind beginning to fade and her vision darkened... Until she was yanked back by a psychic force. She gasped as her mind couldn’t handle the overstimulation, trying to faint so she could relax, but she wasn’t being allowed. Each time that it would get close, she would be pulled from the brink by Leaf. And just as things couldn’t get worse, all of the extreme pleasure began again, not only in her pussy, but up her ass and down her throat as well.

Her next climax came almost immediately, yet it was seemingly more powerful. Even without the hypnotism and mind control she wouldn’t be able to think, and would have passed out a long time ago. As her mind raced for a way to control the pleasure she was experiencing, words pierced her mind.

“You will never leave me.” Leaf had an issue with being left alone. However, even through all of the pleasure, overwhelming amounts of stimulation, and sheer emotion… Those words forced a true reaction out of her deepest subconscious .

“Never… I love you…” The words made Leaf tear up a bit in happiness, rewarding her love with one last bout of pleasure. The girl came again, her body spasming and squirting onto the bed before her eyes fell shut. She had finally fainted.

When morning finally came, Opal’s eyes drowsily opened. Her entire body felt sore, yet she found herself under the covers with a blanket wrapped lovingly around her. The smell of pancakes filled the air, and before she knew it, Leaf entered the room with food. She happily greeted Opal, sitting on the bed with her. Not only did Leaf help her remember the events of the previous night, but she also helped Opal eat her food.  
“Hey Leaf… My memory is a bit spotty but, did you tell me to never leave you?” Opal inquired, a knowing smirk behind hidden behind pancakes.  
“O-Oh, yeah, I suppose I did.” She looked almost ashamed of herself- affecting their relationship using hypnosis? What a horrible thing. However, with all of Opal’s strength, she lifted herself up and pecked her cheek.

“It was cute, thank you Ma- Leaf.” The tables turned immediately, and she quickly buried her face into the Pokemon’s waist. Leaf couldn’t help but giggle, slowly petting her to help her relax.  
“Do you need anything Opal? I really did a lot to you last night…” She flashed a bit of worry there for a moment.

“I need a kiss.” Opal took another kiss. “There. Now I’m content.”

Leaf relaxed, wrapping her soft arm around Opal and smiling happily to herself. A home full of the smell of pancakes, beautiful weather, lots of cuddling… They could both get used to this.

“You know Leaf…” Opal finally hatched her own fiendish plan, payback for the night before. Leaf glanced at her, already nervous. “I think you would look beautiful in a wedding dress.”


End file.
